Chapter 1-Ben 10
(ELSEWHERE) Narrator: Now, let's go to our world where in the city of Townsville... The Powerpuff Girls are fighting against Necrafa. Steven Universe is chasing Peridot and Supergirl is confronting Livewire. (Blossom holds her own against Necrafa, Steven Universe almost fell to Peridot's trap. But Garnet managed to prevent her escape by knocking her out. Supergirl threw Livewire to Duck Dodgers who drags her into space. Blossom finally knocked Necrafa out.) Narrator: '''Good job, Blossom. (Bubbles and Buttercup appear to tie Necrafa up) '''Blossom: Bubbles. Buttercup. Let's wrap this up. We have to help the Titans. Buttercup: Before Mojo Jojo decides to give us another challenge. Him: (appears out of nowhere) It's been a long time, girls. Blossom: (growls) Him. (Blossom tries to attack. But Him sweeps her) Bubbles: '''This was supposed to be a three-way attack. '''Buttercup: Blossom sometimes forgets that she can't do everything by herself. (The duo sets to help Blossom) Narrator: Meanwhile, in the Titans Tower... Mojo Jojo leads a group of supervillains against the heroes Gwen Tennyson, Starfire, Robin, Raven and Cyborg. (Mojo Jojo tries to shoot Cyborg. But Starfire repels his missiles with her heat blast array. Cyborg attacks Eternal Ninja, Robin is grabbed by Looma. Raven tries her luck against Vilgax. Gwen Tennyson is attacked by Kevin 11.) Mojo Jojo: You are running today's entertainment, princess. Starfire: Guard your formalities for your friends, Mojo Jojo. (Robin is thrown away by Looma and Gwen is pushed away by Kevin) Gwen Tennyson: I thought it would be easy to clean up the mess. Robin: We are Teen Titans. Not miracle workers. Gwen Tennyson: (communicates with Max Tennyson) Grandpa. Your help could be useful. (Chapter 1-Ben 10) Max Tennyson: (communicates with Gwen Tennyson) Ben and I need to verify if Mojo Jojo didn't break anyone else out. Gwen Tennyson: (communicates with Max Tennyson) Just try to do it quickly. We're getting beaten by these villains. Ben 10: (communicates with Gwen Tennyson) We'll be there soon, Gwen. Narrator: Now, going to Bellwood Police Department where Tenant Steel awaits Ben and Max and guides them. Steel: The officers are checking the cells. No one else escape for hours. (Max stops and notices a tipwire in Doctor Animo's cell) Ben 10: What's this,Grandpa. (Max uses his ice weapon to freeze the tipwire and touch it. And Ben notices that Doctor Animo escaped after opening the door.) Steel:'' ''How did Animo do it? Ben 10: He didn't. (Activates the Omnitrix and becomes Cannonbolt.) The real trap (sees the shurikens and defends Max and Steel) is right behind us. Deathstroke: '''(comes in) You are so clever for a kid. '''Ben 10: (still as Cannonbolt) Grandpa. Take Steel outta here. I'll handle this. (With Cannonbolt's powers, Ben 10 manages to fight equally against Deathstroke and as they stop fighting,Ben 10 returns to normal) Ben 10: First,Gorilla Grodd...Now, Mojo Jojo... Deathstroke: His money is green. And as a bonus,I get to kill the legendary Ben 10. (Ben 10 vs. Deathstroke! BEGIN) (Deathstroke's weaponry proved to have no effect again Ben 10 and his alien heroes.) Ben 10: Sorry, Slade. No bonus for you. (Tries to communicate with the Titans) Titans Tower. Can you hear me? (No response) Gwen? (Still no response) Narrator: Well. It seems that the Teen Titans are still in big trouble. But going back to the city of Townsville... The heroes try their best to defeat the king of Darkness. (Duck Dodgers tries to attack HIM. But he grabs his jetpack.) Him: Hey. You are very aggressive for a duck. (Luckily,Steven Universe attacks the demon and knocks him down. Meanwhile,Supergirl is still fighting against Livewire as Johnny Bravo appears and breaks Livewire's Back with his fatal blow.) Supergirl: Now, I'm impressed. (As the three fall, Johnny Bravo lands safely as Finn, Jake and Batman appear in the scene) Finn: You know what to do, Jake. (Jake inflames himself to prevent HIM and Livewire from breaking their own bones.) Jake: Just a question. What just happened up there? Johnny Bravo: Lethal Showdown, Jake. Lethal Showdown. Jake: What does that make us exactly? (Him gets up and tries to attack the four heroes. But he is stopped by the Powerpuff Girls who arrive to attack the demon) Batman: The poor things who have to clean up the mess. (The four heroes set out to help) Narrator: Back to the Titans Tower, Mojo Jojo and his evil crew are almost getting their victory. (Starfire tries to attack Looma,Cyborg is attacked by Eternal Ninja,Robin is knocked down by Vilgax and Kevin 11 massacres Gwen.) Mojo Jojo: Now, if there's no further interruptions... (Ben 10 appears to help the Titans and his cousin.) Kevin 11: Great. Now, the real challenge begins. Ben 10: It took me 2 minutes to get through your security. Good job, Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo: (to Vilgax) Would you like to fight him, Vilgax? Vilgax: I have waited long enough for this. (Vilgax prepares for another round) Now, the Omnitrix will be mine. (Ben 10 vs. Vilgax! BEGIN!) (Vilgax can still fight due to his supernatural strength. But,Ben 10 managed to defeat him again.) Ben 10: Vilgax, Eternal Ninja, Looma, Kevin... You are all alone, Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo: Like all powerful guys tend to be. Ben 10: Psychopaths like you... Mojo Jojo: Heroes... The only thing that impresses me is that you mastered the Omnitrix still so young. (Ben 10 becomes Heatblast) Ben 10: (as Heatblast) You are testing my patience. (Ben 10 tries to use Heatblast's powers against Mojo Jojo) Mojo Jojo: You are pulling your punches, kid. (Ben 10 changes to Diamondhead and attacks Mojo Jojo, successfully hurting him) Mojo Jojo: Why, you little... (Ben 10 keeps the Diamondhead and attacks Mojo Jojo once again.) Ben 10: Time to teach you some humility, Mojo Jojo. (Ben 10 vs. Mojo Jojo! BEGIN!) (Ben 10 managed to exploit Mojo Jojo's weak points. Knowing that,the evil monkey tries to shield himself. But it was in vain since Ben 10 managed to defeat him.) Ben 10: (gets the disruptor) Try this on, genius. (Using the disruptor on Mojo Jojo's Suit, disabling it) Robin: Thanks, Ben Tennyson. (Communicates with Batman) What's the situation, Batman? Batman: All under control. The rest is cleaning the mess. The Powerpuff Girls are taking the demon into the depths of the Earth. Robin: Tell them to make sure it's very deep. (Suddenly the alarm at the tower goes off) Kevin 11: What is this, Baby? Gwen Tennyson: A none of your business alarm, Darling. Narrator: It seems that Mojo Jojo has a B Plan. Starfire: '''A nuke? In Townsville? '''Mojo Jojo: (laughs) I can see the headlines now. Cartoon Network Heroes fall. Mad Scientist kills millions. Ben 10: You gave the nuke to Animo. Mojo Jojo: Most of the heroes will die. The Powerpuff Girls' beloved city will be reduced to ashes. With that done, I'll build my empire above it. And all shall... (Having had enough,Gwen uses a magic trick to put Mojo Jojo to sleep.) Gwen Tennyson: He was finished anyway. Robin: (communicates with all the heroes.) Attention. Code Red. You need to go into these coordinates now. Ben 10: I'll go and catch Animo. Gwen Tennyson: I'll go with you. Charmcaster is there as well. Robin: Good luck for both of you. Narrator: Back to the city of Townsville. We see Doctor Animo and Charmcaster in Townsville Downtown. Doctor Animo: The monkey told me to remember... (Activates the nuke) There we are. Charmcaster: (excited) Unbelievable. It works. (Notices Ben and Gwen's presences) Damn it. Doctor Animo: Gwen is all yours. Charmcaster: (sighs) Fine... (Attacks Gwen) Doctor Animo: Ben Tennyson. I knew that foolish Slade couldn't eliminate you. Ben 10: It's over, Animo. Doctor Animo: (shows the remote control) Not so fast, Ben. The nuke is in standby. You better be worried about this thing. (Duck Dodgers is seen in his ship with his space Cadet) Space Cadet: T-T-There they are, Ca-Ca-Captain Dodgers. Duck Dodgers: Keep him talking, kid. (The other heroes are seen running towards Townsville Downtown.) Steven Universe: Don't wait for us, girls. Go. Buttercup: We better listen the kid before it's too late. (Blossom and Bubbles nod as they speed up to catch up with Buttercup) (Back to Townsville Downtown...) Ben 10: If you push this button, millions will die. Doctor Animo: Millions and two, kid. I was planning to watch the explosion in the safe distance. But since you are here, How about our last round? (The heroes try to prevent Doctor Animo from destroying Townsville. But some sparks cover Steven Universe,Samurai Jack,Finn and Johnny Bravo. Ben 10 manages to catch Doctor Animo and the two are transported to the alternate universe.) Narrator: What happened? It seems that Ben 10 and Doctor Animo are in a dystopian city of Townsville. (Doctor Animo catches the remote control back. But he notices that the nuke isn't working.) Doctor Animo: What's up with this thing? (Looks to Ben 10) This is somehow your fault, kid. Ben 10: (dumbfolded) Townsville. And yet... (Notice that Doctor Animo is trying to attack him, becomes Four Arms and grabs Doctor Animo's hand, almost breaking it.) Doctor Animo: Maybe I was too sentimental before. I'll be fine without you. (Ben 10 vs. Doctor Animo! BEGIN!) (The fight between them has drawn the people's attention as Ben 10 defeats Doctor Animo.) Ben 10: Now, stay down, Animo. (Doctor Animo tries his last move, But Ben 10 knocked him out and pins him down.) Ben 10: And keep quiet while I talk with my Grandpa and his team. Narrator: Uh-Oh. It seems that the authorities are not glad to see Ben 10. Regime Soldier: Raise your hands. (An helicopter appears) Regime Soldier: I said hands up, idiot. Do it or you'll die. Doctor Animo: (grunts) Now, That's funny. (As both are surrounded by the Regime Soldiers,Ben 10 becomes XLR-8 and runs as fast as he can,leaving Doctor Animo to be taken.) Narrator: Some minutes later... Regime Soldier 1: Amateurs. Next time, wipe your drive. Regime Soldier 2: They are not insurgents? Regime Soldier 1: Just some punks like that Animo Clan Idiot we almost had. I still can't believe we friggin lost Ben 10. Regime Soldier 2: We better hope that the big boss doesn't find out. Ben 10: (to himself) I guess I'm in a nightmare. Category:Fan Fiction